1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a wiring structure of a semiconductor device and a method of forming the wiring structure of the semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a wiring structure of a semiconductor device wherein damage generated by chemicals may be reduced and a method of forming the wiring structure of the semiconductor device wherein damage caused by the chemicals may be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may be operated at a high speed and have a large storage capacitance. Semiconductor technology has been developed to improve the integration degree, the reliability and/or the response capability of the semiconductor device. A wiring structure, which may include a plug and a conductive line and a chief element for transferring electrical signals, may be implemented in a semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device may have small width wirings and narrow intervals between the wirings. Such wirings may be difficult to fabricate while achieving a desired high integration degree.
For example, a photolithography process for patterning a fine-sized contact hole and/or a conductive line so as to form a plug may be difficult to perform. Also, performing an etching process on a substrate may be arduous while avoiding defects such as, for example, a not-open defect due to a high aspect ratio caused by the high integration degree. Further, the contact hole may be deformed in a subsequent cleaning process (for example).
A cleaning process and/or a wet etching process may be performed on a predetermined contact hole including a plug therein. The chemicals in a cleaning solution and/or an etching solution may penetrate into a sidewall of the contact hole, so that a neighboring plug in a neighboring contact hole may be contaminated by the chemicals in the cleaning process and/or the wet etching process. Such contamination may cause a processing defect in the plug. The processing defect caused by the chemicals may induce more significant problems when the plug comprises a metal having a high reactivity with the chemicals.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a processing defect that may occur in a conventional wiring structure generated by chemicals (for example).
Referring to FIG. 1, when a cleaning process and/or an etching process is performed on an opening 18, chemicals in a cleaning solution and/or an etching solution may permeate into a first plug 12 and/or a second plug 16 adjacent to the opening 18. The first and the second plugs 12 and 16 may be misaligned with each other, and in this case, the opening 18 may be positioned near the first plug 12 and/or the second plug 16. Thus, the chemicals may more easily permeate into the first plug 12 and/or the second plug 16.
The chemicals may cause a metal silicide pattern 14 and/or a metal pattern (not shown) in the first and the second plugs 12 and 16 to be melted and/or eroded, so that an electrical resistance may increase at a boundary area of the first and the second plugs 12 and 16. In addition, the first and the second plugs 12 and 16 may not be electrically connected with each other.